


Surprise

by WizStreetColfer



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, MLM Writer, PatCap Valentine's Week, PatCap Valentine's Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Pat is going to surprise his boyfriend.
Relationships: Pat Butcher & The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019), Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: PatCap Valentine's Week 2021





	Surprise

“Can I open my eyes now, Patrick?”

Patrick is guiding his blindfolded boyfriend along the beach, holding his arms as they both walk barefoot adjacent to the tide. 

“Just a little further…” Pat says. Captain is wobbly, holding onto Pat’s arm.

When they had agreed to go on a weekend trip, Captain had assumed it was to avoid dissertations and kiss for 60 or so hours before returning back to normality. Okay, so maybe not that much kissing but when he had imagined walks on the beach he hadn’t been blindfolded. 

Friday night they had explored the area a little, they had caught a fair on it’s last night so they spent most of the night shooting cans, going on various rides and then back to shooting cans because Patrick liked the way Captain relaxed for the first time in a while. “Pom, pom.” 

Pat knew his boyfriend loves the outdoors, loved taking a leadership role and working as a team to achieve something commendable. Doing good just because it’s the right thing to do and helping anyone he could along the way. Captain (a nickname based on his aspirations) wanted to be part of the military effort. It was a shame Captain was forced to do a subject his parents chose rather than what he wanted to do at university. Pat had tried to tell him often he should do what he wants, but unfortunately conformity had been drummed into the Captain in the most toxic way. So all Pat could do was try to support him in other ways. Pat hadn’t met his boyfriend's parents, and he still didn’t particularly want to. Pat was just glad that for whatever reason Captain’s parents allowed their son to stay in the dorms, and even more so, he was glad he was assigned the room across the hall from him.

Saturday they had gone hiking and explored some nearby caves, and then returned promptly to have fish and chips by the sea. Followed by a trip to the cinema and then back to the small alpine wood chalet they had booked for the weekend. 

Today had been a full day of adventure too. They went for breakfast in a local cafe, and then proceeded to take a walk round the shops, buying some retro looking fridge magnets for their friends back in the dorms. After a morning in the shops they headed for lunch in a bar where they ended up watching live karaoke. Captain had been blushing bashfully as the shorter man got up on stage and sang the most lovesick love song he had ever heard. “You’re ridiculous” Captain had said. “I know,” Pat was grinning as he sat back down at their table, “but you LOVE IT!” Captain could only laugh, “I do.” They then took a boat across the sea to one of the smaller surrounding islands to explore old ruins. Then with an hour left before the boat came to collect them and the sun now completely set, Pat mentioned waiting on the beach. Captain could only laugh as the yellow neckerchief was put around his head and over his eyes. 

Pat’s hold on his boyfriend's arms was firm until they reached their destination. 

“Okay,” Pat said, smiling as he undid the small knot. “So… surprise!” 

When the fabric was removed from his eyes Captain blinked before smiling softly at the scene in front of him 

“Patrick…it’s beautiful…” 

They stood under a black wire framed canopy, decorated with dangly lights that let off a faint orange glow. A table for two was set up under the canopy and only a few metres away was the beach restaurant that would be serving them their dinner. They were close enough for food but far away enough for some privacy. It had been beautifully put together by Pat’s parents who of course would fly over to help their son ask his boyfriend if he wanted to buy a flat together. For now Pat’s folks chilled at the chalet, wondering if their son’s plan would be a success. 

“Yes.” 


End file.
